


Fatima

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he will kill me, he doesn't  love me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatima

Fatima (Three)

She was in so much pain, all she saw was darkness. She called out for Thorin, keep saying his name. She finally saw him but he was in the arms of someone else. Was that her, the other woman, the one he loved. She called him for help, she was in so much pain, she didn't want to lose her child. He laughed saying he didn't want that child, his love Fatima was giving him the child he always wanted. He loved Fatima, not her. She was nothing compared with his true love. She was was on the floor, writhing in pain. He never loved her and will never love her. He didn't want this child but hers.

§§§

Was that a dream, did it matter if was true. He loves another, he wanted another child. Her hands went to her stomach, she couldn't feeling anything. Had she lost her child, had he disposed of him. She sobbed, wanting her child. Thorin comes in holding something in his arms. Could it be, has he not killed of her child yet. Is he only their to let her see him for a brief moment before he took him away for ever. He smiled, he was mocking her, she knew it. He gave her the small bundle. Was their even a child in her arms, she was scared to look. She heard a cry, and the bundle wiggled in her arms. Could this be true? She dared to look. She held a babe, small pink and wailing. She began to cry some more, he was alive. She held him in her chest, trying to comfort him.

§§§

It has been a month, she could not believe Thorin would not take her child from her, he just waited for the right moment. He could do both, he was King. Who would believe her, she was just his prisoner. That's what it felt like, a prisoner. She couldn't feel safe, he had guard everywhere, watching her every move. What did he think, she would run. Where could she go. He could find her, it would be hard, traveling with a child in her arms. Dís was amazing as always, she believed Dís would help her keep her child safe. She was a mother, she felt her pain. 

She had walked into the King's Suite, Dís was taking care of her son, Thrain. Thorin was holding someone, was that her. She stared, she felt her heart shatter. They didn't notice her, he kissed her, his true love. Fatima, that was her name. She saw she was looking at them, she hid her pain from them. Thorin looked shocked to have been discovered with his lover. Fatima smirked at her, pulled Thorin towards her. “Thorin, my love. Now that you know i live. Her rid of her, that I can be your Queen. Bear you the children we've always wanted.” She said. Of course Thorin would do as she asked, he moved her. Reina did the only thing she could, she ran. She knew Thrain would be safe with Dís, she will keep him safe. She left Erebor as fast as she could. They will not find her, she will hide from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Post next part on two weeks. You are warned.


End file.
